La unión de dos corazones
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: De la unión de dos corazones nació un gran amor. Taichi amaba a Sora y era correspondido. Drabbles independientes sobre Taichi y Sora escritos para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".
1. El club de fans de Taichi

**La unión de dos corazones**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **El club de fans de Taichi**

 **Palabra:** 82/A. Papichulo: hombre que, por su atractivo físico es objeto de deseo.

Propuesta por **SkuAg**.

Para Sora no era un secreto el que Taichi tenía un club de fans y el motivo por el que la mayor parte de la población femenina suspiraba por él. No era el hecho de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol, influía pero poco, Sora sospechaba que Taichi podría perder el partido que ellas estarían felices solo por verlo jugar.

Quizás no era tan grande como el club de fans de Yamato. Su amigo era integrante de una banda que comenzaba a hacerse famosa fuera de Japón. Taichi era un buen jugador, uno de los mejores que conocía pero no se dedicaba profesionalmente al futbol a pesar de que llegaría muy lejos si lo intentaba, habían equipos profesionales que deseaban reclutarlo.

Mimi le había dicho que la razón por la que era tan popular era por su apariencia y Sora sabía que tenía razón. Varias veces había escuchado que lo llamaban "Papichulo" y por lo general cuando hablaban de él era acerca de lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme y cuando hacían referencia a sus habilidades deportivas era para hablar de lo mucho que deseaban que les dedicara un gol... y que se quitara la camisa en medio de la celebración. Incluso sabía que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era saber si tenía pecas en su espalda y que si esto último era cierto, la cantidad de las mismas.

No era algo que le molestara.

Porque Sora sabía que mientras ellas fantaseaban con que Taichi les dedicara un gol era ella quien los recibía. Porque mientras ellas intentaban adivinar cuantas pecas pudiera tener en su espalda era ella quien conocía la respuesta. Porque ellas eran miembros del club de Taichi pero Sora era la novia.

A Sora no le molestaba la popularidad de su novio porque confiaba en Taichi y en el lazo que los unía.


	2. Un regalo para Sora

**Un regalo para Sora**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 14/B. Praerubicunda: (Latín) Rosa.

Propuesta por **SkuAg**.

* * *

Cuando Agumon vio a Taichi observando la rosa creyó que estaba tratando de desarrollar alguna especie de poder, también creyó que debía estar haciéndolo mal porque había estado en esa posición por un largo rato, probablemente horas. Lo que no entendía era por qué repetía tantas veces Sora.

Agumon no estaba seguro de poder ayudar a Taichi. Sabía que los humanos entrenaban para hacerse más fuertes, Taichi solía hacerlo cuando tenía un partido importante y aunque él lo había hecho no era lo mismo. Un digimon adquiría nuevos ataques con cada digievolución, dudaba que eso pudiera funcionar con humanos.

—Creo que se movió un poco —le dijo en un intento por animarlo.

—No estaba intentando eso —respondió Taichi, se notaba bastante confundido.

—¿Qué hacías? ¿Querías quemarla?

—Regalársela a Sora —Taichi se dejó caer de cabeza —, dijo que le haría mucha ilusión recibir una para… praerubicunda. Una rosa —agregó al notar que no entendía, lo mismo le pasó cuando Sora se lo había contado.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —preguntó Agumon, su rostro poseía una expresión inocente.

—Diciéndololo de ese modo suena sencillo —comentó Taichi sin abandonar su posición, pero a pesar de su respuesta no pudo decir algo que le diera validez a sus palabras.

La confusión en Agumon aumentó. Su camarada era el portador del emblema del valor, pocas veces solía retroceder. Sora era su mejor amiga, no tenía motivos para que la idea de regalarle una rosa le asustara tanto y dudaba que Sora pudiera hacerle algo malo incluso si llegara a estar molesta, no lo hizo cuando vomitó en su sombrero y dudaba que una rosa lo provocara.

—Será mejor que vaya a verla —comentó Taichi en lo que se ponía de pie —, quede de pasar por Sora después del entrenamiento.

Agumon había pensado que Taichi no le daría la rosa a Sora hasta que notó que la misma no se encontraba sobre la mesa. El ruido de su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había visto unas galletas sobre la alacena y estaba hambriento.


	3. Los juegos de Daiki

**Los juegos de Daiki**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 56\. Kopfkino: El acto de imaginar un completo escenario en la cabeza.

Propuesta por **lamisteriosacristal**

* * *

Taichi hubiera querido compartir un momento especial con Sora. Daiki permanecía dormido y la noche era solamente para ellos pero ninguno de los dos tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacer algo que no fuera dormir. Daiki, al igual que muchos niños de su edad necesitaba de muchos cuidados pero él y Wanyamon eran demasiado inquietos.

Ambos sabían de la gran imaginación de su hijo. Daiki y Wanyamon adoraban salir a explorar y ni siquiera el quedarse en casa era un obstáculo para ellos. Haciendo uso de su imaginación convertían los muebles en montañas que debían escalar, los juguetes se convertían en monstruos a vencer y la comida en el premio a buscar.

De alguna manera u otra, Taichi y Sora siempre terminaban involucrados. Ya fuera cuidando que no se lastimaran o formando parte de sus aventuras. Daiki y Wanyamon solían tomarlos como aliados o como enemigos dependiendo del escenario que hubieran desarrollado. Ninguno de los dos sabía que esperar, había ocasiones en las que incluso cambiaban de escenario antes de terminar el juego.

—Mimi dijo que podría cuidar de Daiki —comentó Sora en lo que trataba de mantenerse despierta —, a Daiki le hará bien jugar con otros niños de su edad y a nosotros pasar algo de tiempo a solas.

—¿Crees que debamos advertirle sobre Daiki? —preguntó Taichi sin poder reprimir un bostezo pero no obtuvo respuesta, Sora se había dormido y Taichi no se demoró en imitarla.


	4. Rojo

**Rojo**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 6/A **Arrebol:** cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol.

Propuesta por **Midnigttreasure**.

* * *

Cada vez que Taichi observaba el arrebol perdía la noción del tiempo. Nunca se consideró alguien romántico, ni siquiera observador, era su hermana Hikari la que tenía esa facilidad para encontrar algo especial incluso en las cosas aparentemente insignificantes. No importaba sino tenía tiempo, él encontraba un momento para contemplarlos y pensar en lo mucho que se parecían al cabello de Sora.

El arrebol le recordaba a Taichi todas esas tardes que pasaba con Sora. La forma en que se movían cuando jugaban un partido de futbol solo por diversión o las noches en que lo acariciaba sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder despertar a su lado. Le recordaban los labios de Sora, esos labios que había besado en tantas ocasiones y que anhelaba volver a besar, los que siempre tenían una palabra de ánimo para él o una sonrisa que lo llenaba de energía sin importar lo agotador de su día.

Un recordatorio de esos días en los que soñaba con un niño con el cabello tan rojo como el de Sora, de los días que jamás regresarían y de lo que nunca serían.

Los doctores le habían dicho que hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlos pero que al final todos sus intentos fueron en vano. En un día lo había perdido todo por culpa de un imprudente que creyó poder conducir después de haber tomado varias botellas de licor.


	5. La misma historia de siempre

**La misma historia de siempre**

* * *

 **Palabra** : 67/A. **Beso**.

Propuesta por **Ferdd**.

* * *

Después de pensarlo por varios minutos, Takeru llegó a la conclusión de que nada de lo que había escrito valía la pena y que debía ser borrado. Cuando entró al concurso de San Valentín lo hizo porque quería salir de su zona de confort y aunque nunca había escrito sobre romance creyó que podía hacerlo y que era su deber como escritor el desafiar sus habilidades pero en ese momento no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

Había tenido muchas ideas pero ninguna lograba convencerlo. Cuando no consideraba que los sentimientos se veían falsos y forzados eran ideas clichés que consideraba no debía siquiera considerar, los había visto en varios foros de escritura y todas ellas estaban etiquetadas como imperdonables.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Sora y Takeru no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, tan concentrado estaba en su novela que no había notado el momento en que su amiga había llegado.

—Nada —con un movimiento de manos le restó importancia —, solo escribía.

—¿Puedo ver?

Antes de que Takeru pudiera ser consciente de lo que ocurría Sora se encontraba leyendo su manuscrito. Tan distraído estaba que pudo haber asentido y ni enterado de su respuesta.

—¿Cliche?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Aquellas palabras confundieron a Takeru. Los clichés eran malos, siempre se había dicho.

—Taichi y yo hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, los mejores, algunos incluso decían que parecíamos hermanos, tenemos mucho en común y fue con un beso que nos declaramos, dudo que algo pueda ser nuestra relación más cliché pero no le veo el problema. Los libros tienden a idealizar el romance, puedes escribir lo que quieras siempre y cuando te sientas cómodo con ello y le des tu toque personal.

Cuando Takeru continuó escribiendo dejó de lado esa cautela con los clichés y se centró en lo que lo motivó a escribir en un principio, recordando que el primer lector con el que tenía un compromiso era consigo mismo.


	6. La ilusión de un niño

**La ilusión de un niño**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 31/B **Giostra** (italiano) Calesita, Tiovivo.

Propuesta por **Ruedi**.

* * *

Cuando Sora supo que abrirían un parque de diversiones cerca de donde vivía no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. No era solo por lo mucho que le gustaban los parques de diversiones o todos los recuerdos que había creado en ese lugar sino el hecho de que sería la primera vez que podría asistir a uno acompañado de su hijo.

Agumon y Piyomon también estaban emocionados. Habían podido visitar un parque en el pasado, ambos vestidos de incognito por la limitación que en ese momento había sobre los digimon. Esa sería la primera vez que ellos y Wanyamon podrían ir sin preocuparse por ser o no recibidos.

Al final Daiki y Wanyamon fueron los más fascinados. En el momento en que vieron el Tiovivo sus infantiles rostros se llenaron de emoción e ilusión. Ambos corrieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la atracción a la que querían subir y únicamente fueron detenidos por la gran cantidad de gente que, al igual que ellos, esperaba por su turno para subir.

Sora se sintió aliviada al poder encontrarse con su hijo y Wanyamon seguros, siendo un lugar tan grande sabía lo fácil que era para dos pequeños perderse. Para su buena fortuna ninguna persona se había sumado a la fila antes de que ella, Taichi, Agumon y Piyomon lo hicieran, sabía que ni Wanyamon ni Daiki hubieran abandonado la fila de ser necesario, ambos demasiado ilusionados como para esperar.

Conforme la fila se movía la ilusión en el rostro de los más pequeños aumentaba y cuando subieron al Tiovivo fue difícil hacerlos bajar, ni siquiera la larga fila logró desmotivarlos.


	7. Un brillante presente

**Un brillante presente**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 44/A. **Epílogo:** Llegar a la meta y reflexionar sobre las huellas que dejamos por la senda. Uno es lo que es gracias al camino que ha tomado.

Propuesta por **Dunnik**.

* * *

Sora deslizó su mano sobre el cabello de Taichi, desordenándolo más de lo normal. Su novio permanecía dormido sobre su regazo y aunque hubiera querido hablar con él no era algo que le molestara. Sora sabía lo mucho que él había trabajado para que el sueño de todos se hiciera realidad y las barreras entre el mundo humano y el Digimundo se rompieran.

Hubo un tiempo en el que parecía ser un sueño imposible. Sora sentía un escalofrío recorrerla solo de pensar en esos tiempos. Recordar el miedo y la inseguridad que se sintió en esa época era doloroso. La desconfianza entre ambos mundos estuvo cerca de provocar una guerra. Sora había presenciado y experimentado como los humanos y digimon que mantenían un lazo eran considerados traidores por ambos mundos.

Tuvieron que trabajar tanto para borrar el odio. Sora fue testigo de las noches en vela de Taichi trabajando en las relaciones diplomáticas, de Koushiro asegurándose que los portales fueran seguros y de todos y cada uno de los elegidos mostrando que los digimon podían formar parte de sus rutinas sin convertirse en un peligro.

Quizás no fuera el mejor epílogo para una historia pero Sora lo prefería de ese modo. Le gustaba despertarse y ver que todos habían logrado su final feliz, que el odio y el resentimiento formaban parte de una historia que había terminado. Ella solo quería vivir un brillante presente.


	8. Amuleto para la buena suerte

**Amuleto para la buena suerte**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 26/A. **Obsidiana** : Roca volcánica vítrea, de color negro o verde muy oscuro.

 **Propuesta** por **SkuAg**.

* * *

Taichi llevó su mano hasta su collar y apretó la obsidiana esperando que esta pudiera transmitirle un poco de buena suerte o de confianza para hacer lo que se proponía. No creía que una piedra tuviera el poder para brindar suerte pero esa obsidiana era especial porque era un obsequio de Sora. Mentalmente se dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que se trataba de Sora pero eso era precisamente lo que complicaba las cosas, no quería que por un impulso terminara perdiendo a quien más le importaba.

"No es un impulso", se dijo Taichi. Era algo en lo que había estado pensando mucho últimamente. Habían estado saliendo por varios años, seis para ser exactos y ambos habían logrado cumplir sus metas, el formalizar su lazo no debería ser extraño. Muchos de sus amigos habían dado ese paso, Mimi incluso les había insinuado, a su manera y de una forma poco discreta, que se estaban tardando demasiado.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Sora —, se te va a enfriar la comida.

—No, no es nada —se apresuró en contestar.

Inmediatamente se reclamó por el nerviosismo con el que habló. Pensó en disculparse, no quería que Sora malinterpretara las cosas. "Y se supone que soy el portador del emblema del valor", se reclamó Taichi mentalmente. Le había pedido a Piyomon y a Agumon privacidad para poder hablar con Sora pero en ese momento sentía necesitar unas palabras de apoyo.

—¿Seguro? No has comido nada.

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía sacó la pequeña caja de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Sora. Notó como una expresión de sorpresa se dibujaba en el rostro de su novia y algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—No tenemos por qué casarnos si no quieres, puedo esperar.

—¿Bromeas? He estado esperando tanto por este momento que incluso consideré romper las normas y ser yo quien hiciera la propuesta.


	9. La unión de dos corazones

**La unión de dos corazones**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 57/B: **Busenfreunde** : Amigos muy cercanos que están siempre juntos y sienten que son parte del otro.

 **Propuesta** por **lamisteriosacristal**.

* * *

Las miradas de Sora y de Taichi se encontraban fijas en el televisor, ambos concentradas en el hombre con el balón de futbol, con forme este se acercaba a la cancha los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban y se detenían cada vez que parecía que le iban a quitar el balón. Si lograba anotar Japón tendría grandes posibilidades de ganar el campeonato.

—¡Goool! —Sora y Taichi se levantaron de sus asientos en cuanto vieron la pelota ingresar al marco. Se abrazaron y saltaron durante varios minutos, no se detuvieron incluso después de que repitieran la anotación del equipo de Japón.

Después de separarse tomaron algunas de las botanas que estaban en la mesa. A ninguno le importó lo que había tomado o se preocupó por los modales. No era solo el hecho de que el partido se encontrara en sus últimos minutos, Taichi y Sora estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que no se avergonzaban de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Minutos después Tsubasa Ozora anotó el gol que le dio la victoria a su equipo. Taichi tomó a Sora de la cintura y la hizo girar varias veces. Japón no había ganado el mundial, tenía que ganar la final para obtener ese título pero para Taichi y Sora eso no hacía la victoria menos significativa. Desde que el mundial había comenzado ambos se habían reunido para ver los partidos y juntos se habían emocionado con cada jugada.

—Será mejor que me apresure a comprar las entradas. Japón ha pasado a las finales y tendremos que verlo desde las gradas —comentó Taichi en lo que tomaba el teléfono.

Ambos sabían que conseguir esas entradas sería difícil y que tendrían que hacer varios sacrificios pero consideraban que se trataba de una ocasión especial y querían estar juntos, del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho durante varios momentos importantes de su vida.


	10. Demasiado obvio

**Demasiado obvio**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Contiene Mimato.

 **Palabra:** 65/B. Lovebirds (Inglés): Expresión para referirse a las personas que al relacionarse desprenden una aura tan melosa que es imposible no pensar que sostienen una relación amorosa.

 **Propuesta** por Blue-Salamon

* * *

Sora negó al ver a Yamato y a Mimi. Consideraba que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se trataban de una pareja. Yamato no era la persona más expresiva que conocía pero al lado de Mimi era diferente, ella lograba hacerlo enojar y reír con la misma facilidad. Pero no estaban saliendo y no entendía como dos personas que se amaban podían ser tan ciegas con sus propios sentimientos.

Al principio le resultó extraño, Yamato y Mimi más que amigos eran conocidos con amigos en común pero un día al representante de Yamato se le ocurrió que incluyeran a una voz femenina y Mimi fue la elegida. Desde que eso pasó ambos comenzaron a ensayar con frecuencia, las discusiones se hicieron cada vez más lejanas y esa química que mostraban al cantar se hizo cada vez más frecuente.

—¿Crees que debamos hacer algo? —preguntó Sora mientras jugaba con el hielo de su vaso —. Esos dos necesitan un empujoncito bastante grande.

—Debería ser un crimen que dos personas que evidentemente se quieren no hablen de sus sentimientos —respondió Taichi, parecía igual de molesto que ella.

La mirada de ambos regresó a Mimi y Sora. Ninguno de los dos había tenido intensión de espiarlos, encontrarlos solo fue una casualidad. Taichi había sugerido ir a ese puesto de helados para compensar a Sora por todo su entrenamiento, a pesar de haber dejado el futbol por varios años sus habilidades permanecían intactas.

—¿Una flor para su novia?

Taichi y Sora voltearon al escuchar esas palabras. Se trataba de una mujer de avanzada edad. En su rostro llevaba una cálida sonrisa y en su cesto varias docenas de flores rojas. A pesar de que visitaban esa heladería con frecuencia era la primera vez que la veían.

—No estamos saliendo —contestaron al unísono.

—Es una lástima, he visto muchas parejas pero ninguna tan enamorada como ustedes. Confíen en las palabras de esta mujer, muchos buscan el amor pero a veces este está frente a uno y por temor simplemente lo deja pasar.

Sora buscó la mirada de Taichi. Disfrutaba pasar el tiempo al lado de Taichi pero no estaba segura de que lo que sintiera fuera precisamente amor, como portadora del emblema del amor creía poder reconocerlo en cuanto lo viera. Aunque en el pasado tuvo sus dudas, Piyomon le había dicho que su corazón la hacía digna de ese emblema y que lo podría hacer brillar con la intensidad de una estrella.

—Compraré una.

"Entonces ¿por qué mi corazón late tan deprisa?", se dijo Sora mentalmente al ver la rosa roja que Taichi le ofrecía.


	11. A Sora le gustaba el terciopelo

**A Sora le gustaba el terciopelo**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 60/A. Terciopelo: tipo de tela velluda en la cual los hilos se distribuyen muy uniformemente, con un pelo corto y denso, dándole una suave sensación.

 **Propuesta** por Genee.

* * *

A Sora le gustaba el terciopelo. No siempre fue así, de pequeña si le hubieran dicho que se convertiría en diseñadora de modas hubiera creído que se trataba de una mala broma. No supo cuando fue que cambió, quizás la primera señal fue cuando cambió el futbol por el tenis o cuando comenzó a tomarse en serio sus lecciones de Ikebana, aunque en ese entonces solo quería acercarse más a su madre, recordaba que cuando vio a Birdramon por primera vez sintió las llamas del amor brillar con fuerza en su interior, sintió que podía entender a su madre.

Al principio no fue consciente de que incluía el terciopelo en sus diseños y no lo fue hasta que en las entrevistas ese detalle fue considerado como su marca personal. Diseñar vestidos era algo que disfrutaba ver, le gustaba poder formar parte de ese momento en que dos corazones se unían.

El vestido más difícil que hizo fue el de su propia boda. El terciopelo no pudo faltar. No estaba nerviosa pero sí emocionada, confiaba en que al lado de Taichi nada podría salir mal.


	12. Llamada a larga distancia

**Llamada a larga distancia**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 23/B Sexting: (Inglés) Tener un momento sexual, atrevido por teléfono.

 **Propuesta** por Chia Moon

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Taichi al llegar a su departamento fue quitarse la corbata y lanzarla lejos. No se había fijado en donde había caído y ciertamente no le interesaba. Taichi odiaba las corbatas pero debido a su trabajo tenía que usarlas durante horas. Lo segundo que hizo fue llamar a Sora, habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que la vio y sentía que la extrañaba.

A pesar de que había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado mantuvieron una larga conversación. Taichi le contó a Sora sobre el nuevo proyecto en el que él y Agumon trabajaban para mejorar las relaciones entre ambos mundos y Sora sobre el desfile de modas al que ella y Piyomon habían sido invitadas. Hablando de todo la conversación tomó un ritmo un poco diferente.

A ninguno de los dos le importaba el precio de la factura del teléfono. Estando en países diferentes esa era una de las pocas formas en que podían mantenerse en contacto. Cuando hablaban lo demás parecía desaparecer, eran solo ellos dos.

—Ayer soñé contigo —le dijo Sora, un comentario inocente que dio lugar a una conversación no tan inocente.

—¿Sueño inocente o travesura?

—No sé —le dijo Sora con un falso tono inocente —, estábamos solos en la playa y ninguno llevaba traje de baño.

—Me haces considerar escaparme del trabajo para darte una visita. Dicen que la playa es uno de los lugares más románticos y quiero amarte de todas las maneras posibles.


	13. En algún lugar del Digimundo

**En algún lugar del Digimundo**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 22/B Retrouvailles: (francés) La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo.

 **Propuesta** por Natsichan.

* * *

En cuanto Taichi vio a Sora, fue inevitable que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Tomó asiento a su lado e hizo algo que había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo. Besó sus labios con delicadeza, disfrutando el sentirla tan cerca. Había pasado años desde la última vez que pudieron estar juntos. Las llamadas telefónicas y el correo electrónico les habían ayudado a mantenerse en contacto pero no pudieron sustituir el estar uno frente al otro.

Ninguno de los dos debería estar allí pero tampoco les importaba. Taichi debía estar en Estados Unidos preparándose para una reunión con los representantes de las Naciones Unidas y Sora en París arreglando los últimos detalles para su desfile de modas. Cuando supieron que las puertas al Digimundo nuevamente se habían abierto decidieron escaparse.

—Te extrañé tanto —le dijo Sora en cuanto se separaron, anhelando que ese pequeño momento durara para siempre.

—Yo igual. Incluso estoy considerando secuestrarte.

—Pero ambos sabemos que no podemos. Nuestros sueños nos esperan y muchos dependen de ti.

Taichi sonrío con amargura. Sabía que Sora tenía razón. Años atrás, con un profundo dolor, ambos decidieron tomar caminos diferentes para cumplir sus sueños, prometiéndose que cuando los vieran realizados, no habría nada que los separa. Quería creer que ese momento había llegado pero sabía que no era así. Sora había conseguido tener su propio desfile de modas y él no podía permitirse faltar. Las puertas al Digimundo se habían abierto pero él sabía que no era suficiente y que las relaciones entre ambos mundos continuaban siendo inestables.

—Hagamos que estos cinco minutos valgan la pena.


	14. La consulta de Mimi

**La consulta de Mimi**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 5/A. Limerencia: estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra.

Propuesta por **Midnigttreasure**.

* * *

Mimi se acomodó sus lentes sin aumento y adoptó una pose que demostraba seriedad. No sabía nada de psicología, pero cuando Sora le había pedido un consejo, decidió que esa era la mejor forma en que podía ayudar a su amiga. Después de escucharla hablar por varios minutos, estaba segura de haber encontrado la solución.

—Después de revisar sus síntomas he llegado a un diagnóstico: limerencia.

—¿Qué?

—En palabras más simples, estás enamorada de Taichi.

—¿Estás segura? Taichi es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y? no es como si fuera imposible —lo último Mimi lo dijo con aire ausente, pensando en su propia situación —, tus gestos te delatan, especialmente tu sonrisa, solo sonríes de esa manera cuando estás con Taichi o piensas en él.

Mimi vio a Sora abrir la boca varias veces sin llegar a decir ninguna palabra. Su rostro sonrojado la delataba.

—Piensa en lo que sientes cuando estás con Taichi —agregó —. ¿Lo has sentido con alguien más? —Mimi esperó a que Sora respondiera —. Cuando piensas en tu futuro ¿Taichi está allí? —Sora volvió a asentir con la cabeza —. Eso es amor.


	15. Dos corazones

**Dos corazones**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 18/A. Desenlace: la resolución de una historia.

 **Propuesta** por Midnighttreasure.

* * *

Taichi sentía que las palabras lo asfixiaban; sus labios estaban sellados. Quiso correr detrás de Sora; sus pies no se movieron. Sabía que el autobús ya había pasado, estaba seguro de que, sin importar lo que hiciera, nada cambiaría.

Si hubiera corrido, habría notado que Sora permanecía en la estación, esperando a que él la buscara. Tenía mil motivos para irse, pero si Taichi le hubiera dado un motivo, habría olvidado los demás, el solo verlo, hubiera bastado.

Ninguno de los dos quería que su historia tuviera ese desenlace, pero a los dos le faltó el valor para cambiarlo. Palabras que nunca se dijeron y dos corazones rotos.


	16. Sonidos inquietantes

**Sonidos inquietantes**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 27/B. Nawatobi: (japonés) La acción de saltar la cuerda.

Propuesta por **ShadowLights.**

 **Advertencia:** AU/Universo Alterno.

* * *

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Taichi.

—Suena como " _nawatobi_ ".

—¿Segura? Estamos en un hospital abandonado.

—No —pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sora respondiera —, quizás solo fue el viento golpeando una tabla suelta.

—Sí, eso es lo más probable. Si no tenemos cuidado podríamos caer en el sótano —Taichi se río de manera nerviosa cuando terminó de hablar en un vano intento de aligerar la situación.

Sora tomó una fotografía antes de abandonar la habitación. Ella y Taichi estaban de acuerdo en que no había nada allí que pudiera serle de utilidad. Conforme más se adentraban en el hospital, se sentía con mayor intensidad el frío.

—Deberíamos regresar, no quisiera resfriarme.

—Ni yo. Tomemos tres fotografías más, con eso debe ser suficiente.

Cuando el sonido del golpeteo se hizo más intenso, la seguridad en Sora creció. Sabía que era poco probable, pero no podía descartar ese pensamiento por más improbable que fuera. Esos sonidos nunca eran simultáneos ni ocurrían en la misma habitación en la que ellos se encontraban. Solo duró por unos cuantos minutos antes de detenerse de pronto.

—Sora, mira lo que encontré.

—¿Un expediente? ¿No debieron llevárselos o quemarlos cuando cerraron?

A pesar de que era un expediente confidencial, Sora no pudo evitar leerlo. Se notaba que el papel era viejo, probablemente pertenecía a uno de los primeros pacientes. La fotografía resultaba irreconocible, el único rasgo visible era un ojo marrón, del expediente solo podían leerse ciertas zonas. A su lado, Taichi la escuchaba atentamente.

—Comportamiento peligroso, se recomienda tener extremo cuidado y mantener objetos punzocortantes fuera de su alcance —Sora entrecerró los ojos en un intento por comprender mejor lo que estaba escrito, no funcionó —… responsable del asesinato de todos sus compañeros de clase… mutilaciones… tortura".

Taichi negó con la cabeza, horrorizado ante lo que Sora había leído. Sabía que se trataba de un hospital psiquiátrico; no llegó a imaginar que hubiera dado hospedaje a ese tipo de pacientes. Sora le tomó una fotografía aun sin saber que uso podría darle. Cuando volvió a encontrarla notó que había otra hoja. El estado del papel era similar al del expediente; se trataba del recorte de un periódico, noticias sobre una masacre ocurrida en una escuela veinte años atrás.

—¿Escuela? Eso lo hace más retorcido.

—Pobres niños.

Sora y Taichi escucharon un fuerte estruendo. En esa ocasión encontrar el origen del sonido no fue complicado. En cuanto se voltearon, vieron la puerta cerrada. A pocos centímetros se encontraba una silla bastante deteriorada.

—Creí que habías trancado la puerta con una silla.

—Lo hice.

—¿Crees que fue el viento?

—Espero que sí.

Sora tomó una fotografía más antes de guardar la cámara fotográfica. El temblor de sus manos le dificultó presionar el botón. No sabía si era por el frío o por miedo. Los largos pasillos y el estado deteriorado del hospital resultaban inquietantes. En el piso se veían restos de algo que resultaba irreconocible, Sora y Taichi no estaban seguros de querer saber de qué se trataba, el parecido con los psiquiatras de los videojuegos de terror era inquietante.

—Vámonos. No quiero quedarme para comprobar que no somos los únicos aquí. Dicen que los yakuza suelen reunirse en estos lugares.

Cuando Taichi intentó abrir la puerta descubrió que estaba cerrada. Desafortunadamente para ambos esa era la única salida. Taichi tuvo que empujar varias veces antes de que la puerta cediera. Varias astillas se habían clavado en su hombro.

No había nadie, el hospital seguía tan abandonado como siempre, pero eso no bastó para que Taichi y Sora se sintieran más tranquilos. Ninguno de los dos dejó de correr hasta que se encontraron a una distancia prudencial del lugar. Pasaron varios días antes de que revisaran las fotografías del psiquiátrico abandonado.

Tomaron seis fotografías, una era demasiado extraña como para ignorar. Fue tomada en el patio, desde allí podía verse uno de los pabellones de los pacientes y, lo que parecía ser, una niña no mayor de diez años sonriente.


	17. La primera palabra

**La primera palabra**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 59/A. **Euforia** : un estado de alta felicidad y confianza en uno mismo.

Propuesta por **Kaiserin Carrie**.

* * *

 **Sumary:** La euforia que siente Sora al escuchar la primera palabra de su hijo es inmensa.

* * *

—Di Mimi, Mi-mi —repetía Mimi mientras le ofrecía a Daiki un juguete.

Sora negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Cada vez que veía a Mimi y a Taichi tenían la sensación de que ambos competían por la atención de Daiki. No podía culparlos pues también deseaba ser la primera palabra de su hijo. Lo que no deseaba era que se sintiera presionado. Según los libros de pediatría que había leído, los niños comenzaban a combinar palabras entre los seis y siete meses.

—Eso es chantaje —se quejó Taichi, en su mano tenía uno de los juguetes favoritos de su hijo —, su primera palabra será papá.

—Mimi es más fácil y él me quiere más a mí —respondió Mimi segura de sus palabras.

—Suficiente de juegos, es hora de dormir —Sora se acercó al lugar en el que su hijo se encontraba jugando.

La forma en que Daiki cabeceaba le hicieron saber a Sora que su hijo tenía sueño. Verlo tan tranquilo era algo que pocas veces solía pasar, normalmente se divertía más con los intentos de Mimi y de Taichi por conseguir su atención.

—Ma-má —le dijo Daiki mientras le extendía los brazos.

Sora lo abrazó con cuidado. Existía la posibilidad de que Daiki no hubiera dicho "mamá", pero estaba segura de haberlo escuchado y eso le provocaba euforia y orgullo. Mimi y Taichi, aunque derrotados, también se veían felices por haber presenciado ese momento.


	18. Cuando la amistad se convierte en algo

**C** **uando la amistad se convierte en algo más**

* * *

 **Palabra:** 64/A. Metamorfosis: Cambio o transformación de una cosa en otra, especialmente el que es sorprendente o extraordinario y afecta a la fortuna, el carácter o el estado de una persona.

Propuesto por **Genee**.

* * *

 **Sumary:** Lo que Hikari piensa sobre la relación de Taichi y Sora.

* * *

Hikari observó la hoja en blanco. Lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas horas y de nada había servido. Cuando Taichi le había pedido que hiciera un discurso en su fiesta de bodas pensó que era un gran honor. Seguía pensándolo, pero temía no poder escribir algo que estuviera a la altura de la situación. Incluso llegó a considerar que Takeru hubiera sido la mejor opción, siendo un escritor, creía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas sería sencillo.

Había mucho que quería decir. Ella había sido testigo de la amistad entre Taichi y Sora y había visto la metamorfosis de esa relación hasta convertirse en amor. A veces le gustaba decir que ella lo había notado incluso antes de que Taichi y Sora lo hicieran y molestarlos con lo distraídos que fueron. El problema era que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Cada vez que escribía una frase sentía que lo estaba haciendo mal y cuando la releía que era tan mala que solo causaría pena ajena.

Después de ver el reloj decidió que debía pedirle ayuda a Takeru. Comenzó a escribir, incluso si no se sentía conforme con sus palabras. No quería llegar a casa con la hoja en blanco y tenía la esperanza de que el pudiera convertir su terrible discurso en algo hermoso. Teniendo solo un día para terminarlo y mil cosas por hacer sentía que no podía perder más el tiempo.


End file.
